


Peep Show

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has a really hot neighbor with a really bad habit of not closing his curtains when he gets dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> Skye/Lance AU with brief mentions of Trip being interesting in Jemma.

“You know this is really inappropriate right,” Jemma asks as she enters the apartment.

“How is it my fault if the guy in the next building over can’t remember to close his blinds when he changes?”

“You don’t have to watch,” Jemma’s now standing at Skye’s shoulder and peaking through the window herself.

“It’s kind of hard not to.”

“No,” Jemma pulls back from the window and Skye turns to her roommate, “it’s easy. Out blinds are closed. All you have to do is not move the armchair next to the window and peek through the gaps at him.”

“Like I said, so hard to resist,” Skye grins.

Jemma rolls her eyes.

“You have terrible impulse control.”

“It’s one of my many charms.”

Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. Jemma goes to answer it and Skye turns her attention back to the window. Sadly, it’s not empty.

“You still perving on that guy?” Trip asks from the doorway, a large tray of food in his hands.

“He’s gone. And I’m not perving. I’m appreciating the male form.”

“Face it, Skye. You’re a peeping Tom,” he tells her.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve never seen the guy totally naked.”

“You haven’t?” Trip is in disbelief. “But you’ve been creeping on him for weeks.”

“Yeah, well he has yet to take a shower in that time, just change his clothes.”

“Gross,” Trip comments.

“He’s most likely an early riser,” Jemma calls from the kitchen.

“And no man in the world is worth waking up early for. I don’t care how hot his arms are.”

\-----

“Jemma’s not here,” Skye says when Trip knock on her door the next evening.

“I know, but she said that you have a habit of getting lost in computer-land and forgetting to eat, so I brought over some mac and cheese.”

“Dude, you are so desperate to get into her pants,” Skye laughs.

“On second thought, I could probably eat all this by myself.”

Skye’s stomach growls. She hasn’t eaten since an early lunch with Mike before class.

“Fine, you don’t want to get into Jemma’s pants,” she says as Trip steps in to the apartment. She quickly shuts the door behind him before adding, “You want to ask her out, make her fall madly in love with her, marry her, and have ten babies.”

He steps back towards the door, but Skye’s standing there, blocking her.

“Ten’s a really big number.”

Trip helps himself into the kitchen and Skye settles back onto the couch with her laptop. Trip soon reappears with two large bowls of mac and cheese. He sets them down on the coffee table and takes a seat next to Skye.

“The blinds are open,” he points out, after they’ve finished eating.

“Yes,” Skye answers, not meeting Trip’s eyes.

“Are we going to be getting a show anytime soon?” Trip arches an eyebrow playfully and Skye wonder why Jemma hasn’t had her way him him yet. She can’t be that oblivious.

“You missed it. He’s at work,” Skye blushes. Maybe she should have let on that she knows so much about him. Trip’s never going to let her live that down.

“Work? Have you actually talked to this guy?”

“Saturdays, Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays he comes home around four, takes a nap, changes into all black and leaves around 5:45. I think he’s a bartender… or some sort of spy-slash-assassin.

Trip laughs.

“A girl can dream. Is it so bad to want an international man of mystery to spice up a life of school and waitressing?”

“You should really try and talk to him,” Trip suggests.

“And say what? Hi, my name’s Skye and I’ve been secretly watching you undress for the last month?”

“Tell him you saw a mole on his back that you think he should get checked out. He’ll be so thankful he won’t even realize what a creep you are.”

Skye whacks him with a throw pillow.

\-----

It’s 2AM and Skye’s still sitting on the couch. Trip has long since left and Jemma got home over and hour ago, only to straight to her bedroom and turn out the lights. Skye giving a final once-over to the code she had to write from class, when the lights turn on in the apartment outside her window.

The Window Hottie, clunky nickname courtesy of one Jemma Simmons, enters his apartment. Skye tries to force her eyes back to her assignment, but her concentration is shot. She dutifully scrolls down her computer screen, but she’s following his every movement out of the corner of her eye.

He’s not alone.

With him is a petite redhead in an impossibly short blue dress. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in and Skye’s treated to a view of their make out session. Admittedly, the view through her window isn’t high definition, so she can’t tell for sure that he’s a great kisser, but the redhead seems to be enjoying herself. She tugs his tight black t-shirt up over his head and pulls him towards what Skye knows is the bedroom.

She should definitely not be watching this.

Pushing her laptop to the side, Skye crosses her apartment towards the window. She’s about the lower the blinds when she catches his eye.

It’s momentary, and he’s following the redhead to the bedroom before she can even process what happened.

Except she’s pretty sure he just winked at her.

\-----

It’s Monday night and Jemma is working late again. Skye’s spent the week covering Mike’s shifts do he can take his son on vacation, and she’s understandably exhausted. Trip incited her out to dinner with some friends of theirs, but she begged out of it. Her only plans for the evening are order in Chinese food and binge watch Netflix.

And if she leaves the blinds open, then that has everything to do with catching the daylight while it lasts and absolutely nothing to do with a certain neighbor of hers.

She’s halfway through an awful romantic comedy when he gets home. Monday nights he plays soccer. Skye thinks he’s on the intramural team. Jemma’s suggested that they go watch a game, but Skye keeps refusing.

He throws his keys onto the table, and drops his backpack and leather jacket on the couch. Skye gives up all pretense of watching the movie as he walked into his bedroom, already pulling his white t-shirt over his head. Now shirtless, he rummages through his dresser drawers.

Skye has never really given much thought to men’s backs before, but his is a sight to behold. Thin, but definitely still muscular, Skye can make out some sort of tattoo winding up from the back of his jeans. She’s not sure exactly what it is. Her current running theory is a dragon, but Jemma says he doesn’t seem like the type.

Pulling a pair of gray gym shorts and a blue t-shirt out of the drawers, he slides his jeans off.

Skye’s considering the merits of thigh muscles when he turns to face the window.

And catches her staring.

His eyes never leave hers as he walks towards the window. Skye is frozen. Her instincts scream to hide, or at least look away. But she can’t.

Leaning on the windowsill, he grins at her and winks. This time she doesn’t have to wonder if she’s imagining it. She’ll probably remember every excruciating moment of this for the rest of her life.

He pulls his curtains closed and Skye regains control of her body. Blushing bright red, despite no one being around to see her embarrassment, Skye scrambles to tug down on her own blinds.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings. Walking as lightly as possible, so she can pretend no one’s home if she needs to, Skye peeks though the peephole.

It’s her Chinese food.

Later that night, after Jemma’s consoled her over her embarrassment, the two women peek through their blinds.

The neighbor’s curtains are still closed. But he’s taped a sign to the window. In big blog letters it reads, “LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?”

Jemma nearly turns purple from laughing so hard.

The sign is gone by the time Skye works up the nerve to look out her window the next night. It takes a week for Trip and Jemma’s teasing to die down to the point that Skye thinks maybe she won’t have to move out.

Both apartments keep their blinds firmly closed. Skye makes Jemma check on a daily basis.

So when Mike tells her there’s a guy sitting her section at the diner, she’s not really expecting it to be him.

But it is.

She’s tempted to bolt, but it’s not worth losing her job over.

“What can I get you?” she asks. Usually she’s a bit friendlier, but right now she’s just impressed she can string two words together.

“Hello,” he says. “The name’s Lance. I figure I should tell you that since you’ve seen me naked.”

He’s clearly not going to make this easy for her.

“I have not seen you naked,” she protests through clenched teeth.

“Only the undies, then? That’s a relief. I was worried you might be a Peeping Tom or something.”

He’s English. Skye would have thought having an English roommate for the last two years would have built up her resistance to the accent. But it hasn’t. Even his voice is hot to her.

“Can I get you something to drink?” she asks forcefully, desperate to get his order and get out of this situation.

“Coke. Burger. Extra crispy fries,” he finally lets her go.

As soon as she’s hidden in the kitchen, Skye shoots Jemma a distressed text message.

She tries to get Mike to switch tables with her, but Jemma’s filled him in on the situation and he refuses.

“You need to face the consequences of what you’ve done,” he tells her.

The dad voice is less amusing when he uses it on her.

When his order’s ready, Skye forces a smile onto her face and grabs the plate.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” she asks.

“How about this, Skye,” she’s surprised he knows her name, until she remembers the nametag pinned to her chest, “I’ve shown you mine, now you show me yours.”

“What?” she’s completely taken aback.

“Well, not here. It’s just, we both know that wasn’t the first time you’ve spied on me.”

So he definitely winked at her that night with the redhead. She just hopes that’s all he knows about.

He continues, “I figure, you should let me take you out to dinner, since you’re so familiar with me, and I know basically nothing about you. Maybe we hit it off. Maybe you come home with me. Maybe I let you see the tattoo you’re so interested in up close.”

How does he know she’s been admiring his tattoo?

“Your roommate might have mentioned the tattoo fixation. It’s not a dragon,” he fills her silence.

She’s going to murder Jemma.

“You can say no,” he tells her when she still doesn’t respond.

Skye takes a moment to look him over. Even with his muscles covered by his leather jacket and half-hidden by the booth, he’s attractive. Guys with beards aren’t usually her type, but maybe he’s worth making the exception.

Besides, she is really curious about that tattoo.

“Okay,” she finally says.

“Well, don’t sound too excited,” he teases.

“Wednesday. Pick me up at seven. You know where I live.”

And with that, she drops his check on the table and heads back to the kitchen.


End file.
